


云云婚约番外

by xhj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Summary: 云云婚约完结希望曾经给你快乐





	云云婚约番外

云云婚约番外  
“朝下一点，再…再一点…呃嗯…好了…”阿云嘎努力撑着一口气，为了不被郑云龙把晚饭都摁出来，这些年郑云龙的手艺大有精进，晚饭他吃了不少。  
作为回报，他的猫儿撑在他的身上，一点点的用汁液横流的臀缝吞下了他的阳具。  
“嗯…好大…”郑云龙仰着头小声喘气，在爱人身上小幅度的来回蹭着身体，一截一截的吞吃那根粗壮鸡巴，纵使情液已经顺着结合处的身体流向阿云嘎的囊袋，郑云龙依旧被撑得穴口发白。  
阿云嘎给夹的并不好受，他伸手下去抚摸那湿润的小口，用指腹按摩他紧绷的肌肉，“缓一缓，大龙，别伤着。”  
猫儿的眼睛跟蒙了层雾气似的，小声抱怨着，“谁叫你这么大的。”  
没有男人不爱听这话，尤其说的这人还是自己心心念念的爱人，阿云嘎心头发热，用掌心捏着臀尖的软肉来回揉搓，“不喜欢大的吗？大的不才干的你爽？生了一个又一个？嗯？”  
郑云龙让他说的身子发软，大腿便有些撑不住的往下坐，阿云嘎怕他伤了，托着他的屁股一点点往里插，终于慢慢的坐到了底，两人同时发出一声长长的叹息。  
“你还说，都是你，生了四个皮猴子，天天把我烦死。”  
“说不定这个是闺女呢？是不是宝贝儿？”阿云嘎跟他的肚子对话，郑云龙推他，“不生了不生了。”  
“啧啧，你之前也这么说，结果是谁每次射的时候都不让我出去？说要给哥哥再怀一个的，嗯？”阿云嘎一边捏弄着那嫣红的乳尖儿，一边慢悠悠朝上顶他，郑云龙的胸脯因着多次哺育又绵又软，微微鼓着，白嫩嫩的一捏一个红印，奶尖儿还是像少年时那样撅撅着，引的他男人忍不住上去含在嘴里吸弄。  
郑云龙有点面红，哼哼哧哧的找不出什么借口，只在身下暗暗使劲儿，阿云嘎让那湿热小嘴儿一嘬一嘬的粗喘了几声，又忍不住说，“我操，哦…好爽，你这穴儿倒是越来越会吸了。”  
“粗俗…”郑云龙浑身发烫，双手撑在他胸口，支起膝盖将他吞吐得更深。  
“军中都是大老粗，习惯了。”阿云嘎来回抚摸他的身体，整整三年，他的掌心多了更多的茧子，他摸了更多的枪，更多的武器，更多的鲜血与尸体。如今又重新摸到郑云龙的身体，纵使他也不再年轻，却依然有鲜嫩如初的感觉。  
“那你们，会说这些事吗？”  
“他们都说的，床上那些事儿…只有我不说。”  
“为什么？”郑云龙额上已经现了汗。  
阿云嘎拉他下来，亲吻那滴汗珠，“他们都在吹牛逼罢了，最好的在我这儿呢，怎么能叫他们知道？”  
郑云龙笑着打了他一下，又去亲他的嘴，“净会说好听的。”  
阿云嘎伸长手臂抱住他的猫，来回抚摸他的后背，膝盖撑起，一下下的把人抱在怀里温柔的肏。  
“真的。”他轻轻啄他的脸颊，亲他如水的眼睛，“我的大龙是最好的。”  
郑云龙眼眶有些微热，但他不想在今晚伤感，只撒娇问他，“这几年，你可在外面找别人了？你们在陕北停留了几个月，耐得住寂寞？”  
“当然没有！你想什么呢？”阿云嘎拍了他屁股一下，“他们倒是去馆子，我可不去的。”  
“那你这三年就没有清枪？”  
“有，想你想的受不了的时候，拿着你的亵裤，包住我的大鸡巴来回搓，想着我是怎么干你的，想着你的小洞多么湿，多么紧。”阿云嘎一面说着，一面伸手下去捏住他的臀肉猛然发力戳刺，“你被我干的到处都在流水，一面哭哭啼啼地搂着我求饶，一面小穴还在拼命吸我的鸡巴，就像这样，好紧…嘶…太舒服了，太好肏了。”  
郑云龙趴在他身上被肏的魂都飞了一半，阿云嘎三年未见简直骚话连篇，纵使他俩欢爱了十多年依然被他羞得脸红。  
“你，你好不要脸，走的时候偷拿了人家三条亵裤，也不怕叫人看见。”  
“我还觉得拿少了，应该都拿走的，那亵裤被我射了好多，一次又一次的，洗的都没有你的味道了。”  
“别说了！丢死人了。”郑云龙羞耻的直咬他的脖子。  
“你不知道我多想你。”阿云嘎将人放倒在床铺上，郑云龙用修长的大腿揽住他的腰，于是他又顶进去，用一种温柔又舒适的节奏干他。  
“我知道，我也想你。”他俩面对面躺着，三年的军旅生涯令阿云嘎看起来粗糙了许多，脸颊都多了几条皱纹，但他依然坚毅而英俊，岁月给他带来了风霜，更凭添了韵味。郑云龙看着他的眼睛，觉得自己快要忍不住了，紧紧抿着嘴。  
他与阿云嘎成亲已经十七年，老大都已经十五岁，小的也有三岁半，“你一走就不回来，老大这几年跟个老头子一样装大人，老四都不认得你了，见了你都叫叔叔。”  
“我这不是回来了吗。”阿云嘎笑着抚摸郑云龙的嘴角，那里也有了浅浅的纹路。  
“可这三年都没有了。”郑云龙眼泪还是絮了起来堆在眼底，“你欠我三年。”  
“我欠你的。”阿云嘎眼眶也有些发红，他的阴茎滑出来也顾不上了，只紧紧抱住郑云龙，“我不走了，再也不离开你们。”  
“要还的。”郑云龙在他耳边说。  
“还，你说怎样还便怎样还。”  
郑云龙吸着鼻子夹紧他的腰身，那阳物又满满的塞进他的身体，“你要多活三年，多爱我三年。”  
“还要多干你三年。”阿云嘎翻身把人压下去，他还要带给他很多很多快乐，三年，大概还远远不够，还要许多许多年，直到他们两鬓斑白满脸皱纹，还要搂着他的大龙说爱他，看他因为害羞嫌弃又脸红的样子。对了，他还想再要个小女儿呢，等有了女儿，就给她起名叫婀古乐，云朵的意思。  
她会有很多很多爱，很多很多拥抱和亲吻，很多很多吹着蒲公英的早晨和捕捉萤火虫的夏夜。她会学会爱，学会聪明和勇敢，学会感恩和铭记，感恩祖辈，让她的父亲们遵循了婚约，携手走完漫长而美满的一生。

fin.

云云婚约番外完结。  
希望曾经带给你快乐。


End file.
